Zach Grenier
Englewood, New Jersey, USA | role = Carl Webb}} James Hampton "Zach" Grenier portrayed Carl Webb during Season 1 of 24. Biography and career Grenier was born on February 12, 1954. His mother was of Polish descent and his father was American. Grenier attended Pioneer High School in Ann Arbor, Michigan, where he graduated in 1972. Grenier began his acting career in 1987 with a role on the film Kenny. After that, he has appeared in films like Working Girl (with Jeffrey Nordling), Talk Radio (with Leslie Hope and Michael Wincott), See No Evil, Hear No Evil (with Tonya Pinkins), A Shock to the System and The Loss of a Teardrop Diamond (both with Will Patton), Twister, Donnie Brasco (with Zeljko Ivanek), White Lies and Chasing Sleep (both with Gil Bellows). One of Grenier's most notable roles was that of the Narrator's boss in Fight Club (starring alongside Joel Bissonnette, Carl Ciarfalio, Scotch Ellis Loring and Bennie E. Moore, Jr.). After that, he has also appeared in Swordfish (with Rudolf Martin), Rescue Dawn (with Francois Chau), Zodiac (with John Terry and John Lacy), Earthwork (with John Hawkes), J. Edgar (with Geoff Pierson), and the 2014 remake of RoboCop. On television, Grenier has appeared in guest roles on Golden Girls (with Leland Orser, Tony Plana, and Richard Roat), Ally McBeal (with Peter MacNicol and Albert Hall), JAG (with Tracy Middendorf), Enterprise (with John Billingsley), Veritas: The Quest (with Eric Balfour, Arnold Vosloo, and Cas Anvar), Law & Order, Crossing Jordan (with Ravi Kapoor), CSI: NY (with Vanessa Ferlito), Numb3rs (with Navi Rawat), and NYPD Blue. He has appeared on ABC's The Nine, alongside John Billingsley, Lourdes Benedicto, Kim Raver, Jamie McShane, Michael O'Neill and JoBeth Williams. He also had a recurring role on Touching Evil (with Peter Wingfield and Susan Gibney) and Deadwood (with Powers Boothe and Gerald McRaney). He was one of the leads in the show C-16: FBI along with Glenn Morshower. He also had a starring role in The Good Wife since 2010. Role on 24 Grenier was cast as Carl Webb for the first season of 24. Webb was an associate of David Palmer, and a member of his staff. On a 2014 interview for Vulture, Denise Martin asked him what he thought about [[24: Live Another Day|the return of 24]], and Grenier replied "Creepy Carl! Hell, I want Carl to come back, too. We need to make that happen." 24 credits *Season 1 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Crown Heights (2017) * Manhattan Romance (2015) * RoboCop (2014) * J. Edgar (2011) * Earthwork (2009) * Zodiac (2007) * Rescue Dawn (2006) * Fight Club (1999) * Twister ''(1996) '''Television appearances' * Ray Donovan (2018-2019) * Blindspot (2017) * The Good Wife (2010-2016) * The Blacklist (2014) * Zero Hour (2013) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2010-2011) * Boston Legal (2005-2007) * Numb3rs (2006) * CSI: Miami (2006) * Deadwood (2004-2006) Notes and references External links * Official website * * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Guest stars